


Diner

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, M/M, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a waiter at a diner the other five frequent, and finds himself crushing on the strange group of men.</p><p>'Still, he'd never ask. In fact he interacted with them as little as he possibly could, saying the bare minimum he had to to get their orders, he couldn't even remember if he'd ever introduced himself to them like he was supposed to whenever he greeted a new table. It was just too difficult, considering he'd been hit with what felt like cupid's arrow the first time they'd walked in to the diner. Every last one of them was attractive to him in their own way, and he'd never been into more than two people at a time, so naturally it'd been a rather crippling feeling for him to get used to.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner

Here they were again. Michael stared at the diner door as a group of people walked in, 8 at night right on the dot, just as they had every Friday since Michael had started there a month ago working nights. It was a group of five men, one of the most rag tag gatherings he'd seen, if he was being honest.

One guy seemed to be a sort of leader, with sleepy eyes, a meticulously groomed handlebar mustache, and arms that were fully covered in tattoos. He always led the pack in, and at least half the times managed to convince the others to let him pay for their dinners. The next guy that always caught his eye was this one with an impressive gingery beard. He had glasses and always gave him kind looks and when they paid separately, Michael found that he always left a 20% tip, minimum.

The third guy was one named Ryan, one of the only names he picked up on from the tidbits of conversation he'd overheard. He had a devilish smile and bright blue eyes, Michael heard him laugh loudly at least once every meal. The last two looked to be the youngest, probably close to his own age. One had ridiculous poofy hair and a nose Michael swore was twice the size of an average one. He was English, quite clear from the accent, and it'd really started getting Michael curious about just what he was doing in Austin, Texas of all places.

The last guy looked the youngest, and probably the most out of place of all. Hispanic, Puerto Rican technically judging from him jokingly calling himself the 'Puerto Rican Thunder' on more than one occasion. Thick black hair and black rimmed glasses, he was usually the quietest in the group, only furthering Michael's interest in just how the group had to come to be and how they really knew each other.

Still, he'd never ask. In fact he interacted with them as little as he possibly could, saying the bare minimum he had to to get their orders, he couldn't even remember if he'd ever introduced himself to them like he was supposed to whenever he greeted a new table. It was just too difficult, considering he'd been hit with what felt like cupid's arrow the first time they'd walked in to the diner. Every last one of them was attractive to him in their own way, and he'd never been into more than two people at a time, so naturally it'd been a rather crippling feeling for him to get used to.

He did get used to it though, if purely just to make getting them in and out of the restaurant faster. Five minutes passed since they came in, and Michael knew he couldn't wait any longer. Sighing quietly, he pushed through the swinging doors that brought him from the kitchen to the dining area, heading over to them, hands shoved harshly into his jean pockets.

"Welcome to the Hunter Diner. What can I get you guys to drink?"

The English one looked at him strangely, menu spread out in front of him as obnoxiously as he could, forcing the mustache one to hold his up so he could read it without hassle.

"Where's your pen and pad?"

"Oh, uh.."

"Gavin, he doesn't use one. Have you only just noticed that now? He's been waiting on us the past like, four times we've been here."

Ryan made the snide remark, smirking at Gavin, the big-nosed Brit getting a bit flustered as he realized how slow he was to the uptake in comparison to the rest of his companions.

"Well sorry if not all of us notice whether the waiter is writing our stuff down every time we order somewhere."

"I uh, I've got a pretty good memory so I typically don't need it."

Michael piped in when he could, mainly just wanting the inquiries to be done so he could go back and hide in the kitchen again. Gavin grinned playfully.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

The bearded one seemed to sigh and roll his eyes, setting his menu down and staring at Gavin.

"You done questioning him? Can we tell him our drink orders now?"

Gavin nodded, and the group rattled off their drinks, starting with the bearded guy and ending with Gavin. The poofy-haired man ummed and ahhed over the menu a bit before finally speaking up.

"I want an iced tea. No wait, make that a lemonade. Do you have pink lemonade? Never mind, I think root beer might be better actually. No, sprite! Or um, maybe just water. Nah, better go with the root beer after all. Still remember our drink orders?"

Michael stared hard at him, annoyance rising as he realized the man had tried to mess with him.

"Yeah, I do. Don't gotta be an asshole, dude."

Realizing he'd just cursed at a customer, Michael hurried to the back, mumbling something about getting the drinks, face flushing in embarrassment. It took him another five minutes before he could get himself to go back out with their drinks on his tray, all correct and placing them all down in front of the one who'd ordered them. Gavin stared in wonderment, in awe that he could remember it so well.

"So, ready to order or do you need more time?"

Michael asked, the five giving each other looks before the one with the mustache spoke.

"I think we're ready, thanks. By the way, what's your name? So we can call it the next time you hide in the kitchen after cursing at us."

The man's smile was playful but it didn't stop Michael from feeling a bit humiliated over them realizing he was taking too long. He swayed on his feet a little, feeling awkward.

"It's Michael."

"Lovely. Well I'm Geoff, the idiot who tried to confuse you is Gavin."

"I'm Jack."

The bearded man joined in, giving Michael a friendly smile.

"Ryan."

"You can call me Papi."

Ryan smacked the smallest one on the back of his head, the Hispanic man grinning sheepishly.

"That would be Ray."

"Okay great, now that we're all for some reason acquainted, can I take your orders?"

Michael tried to act as apathetic as he could but he found himself committing the five names to memory as he stood there waiting for them to answer. Eventually they all finally gave him their orders, Michael turning to leave as the last one, Ray, finished.

"Oh, Michael?"

Geoff's voice. The curly-haired man turned a bit and stopped in place.

"Once you've put the orders in, would you come back out here? You seem like good company, and you don't have any other customers after all."

Michael could feel his cheeks flaming back up, mumbling a response before hurrying back into the kitchen, a hand clutching at his chest as he tried to calm down. He couldn't believe how ridiculously excited he felt at Geoff asking him to join them, especially after being so rude. It certainly wasn't helping him get over the crushes he had on all of them, but he couldn't find it in himself to really say no.

He put the order in, quietly asking the manager who'd been lazing about in the back office if he could just hang out up front until they closed. The man gave him a wave off, telling him to do whatever he pleased so long as he finished up with their final table when it was time. Michael took a moment before he walked back out to the dining room, hesitantly heading over to the table, hoping that Geoff hadn't just been joking when he'd asked him to join them. He wasn't, if his smile was anything to go by when he saw Michael come over, motioning for him to take the free chair across from Ryan.

Michael did, and almost instantly the group's attention had turned to him.

"So, Michael! You're rather new here right? If I recall the first time we met you was only a month ago."

Ryan was staring straight at him, his handsome smirk enough to distract Michael for a few moments before he remembered to actually respond.

"Uh yeah, started at the beginning of March."

"New to Texas?"

"Sorta. I moved down here like two or three months ago."

Jack 'hmm'ed quietly, curiosity in Michael sparking. The two younger guys seemed less interested, or at least tried to act as such.

"So what brought you down to Texas?"

Michael took a moment to look at Jack, wondering if the man was truly serious. Why did he care, why did any of them happen to care about him or why he was there. Still, he found himself answering honestly in any case.

"Person I was dating moved down here, asked me to move in with them, then fucking dumped me a month in and left town once my name was on the fucking lease. So yeah, figured I'd just make the most of it till then, it's not like I dislike Austin or anything."

"That's fucked up."

"I have a habit of dating douche bags."

"Douche bags. Interesting choice of words. Not a term men typically use if they're referring to women."

Michael eyed Ryan curiously, leaning back a bit in his chair.

"Yeah, guess not, huh."

The five exchanged a knowing glance and Michael was sure they all understood him perfectly. His face heated a bit, awkwardness sinking into his bones with every moment he sat there in silence.

"S-So, what about you guys? I mean don't take it wrong but I've been trying to figure out how the hell you all know each other since the first time I saw you guys come in. Do you work together or... something?"

Again, the group gave each other looks, some apprehensive and others a bit more brave. It was Jack who spoke up finally, clearing his throat a bit before speaking clearly.

"Only Geoff and I work together. We've been dating since I joined his company after I graduated college. Then we met Ryan, then Gavin, and then Ray and we've all just sort of been a thing since."

It took Michael much longer than he'd like to admit to understand just how much of a 'thing' Jack was referring to. His face flushed, stumbling over his words as he tried to ease the worry on their faces.

"T-That's whatever, I don't judge, I mean I like guys too so... Can't say I've ever come across a relationship like you guys but that doesn't mean I'm not into it or anything."

Pink turned to red as he realized how clearly he was stating his feelings on the whole thing, his brain unable to hide the elation he'd felt from finding out. Still, it seemed to ease the men, the entire table visibly relaxing when Michael admitted he was fine with it. It was silent for a few minutes until someone finally broke the tension.

"Still can't believe you dated someone who'd up and leave like that."

Michael shrugged at Ray's comment, unphased by it.

"It's not the worst thing someone I've dated has done to me. I'm just glad he didn't take my fucking xbox when he left or anything, then I would've been wrecked."

"You're a gamer?"

A couple voices echoed, Michael grinning a little as the conversation steered towards something more his element. He pulled up his sleeves, showing off his legend of Zelda and gears of war tattoos, the group leaning in to check them out properly.

"I've been crazy about them since I was old enough to know how to use a controller."

"Same as the rest of us then."

Their talk stayed on the same topic, all of them suddenly falling into the sink hole that was video games and keeping on the subject until the cook called out from the back that the food was ready. Reluctantly, Michael got up and headed back, coming out with one platter of food and setting the plates in front of the men before going back for the second round and doing it once more.

"Alright guys, enjoy your food."

Michael turned to leave, but not before catching the somewhat disappointed look the men had as he left, though none of them spoke up. He hid in the bathroom, curled into himself as happiness and anxiousness rolled over him in waves, still in disbelief that he was able to talk to them all so freely. He went back out only when he absolutely had to, refilling a few of their drinks before quickly retreating again. He couldn't get himself to go back out again until he absolutely had to, once they'd finished, setting down their check over by Geoff. The older man looked up at him and gave him an odd smile.

"Thanks Michael. I hope you'll join us next time too, it was great to talk to someone besides these idiots for once."

"You're telling me."

Ryan chimed in, the rest of the group voicing some playful protests as Michael laughed nervously and mumbled a noncommittal response, cleaning off their table as Geoff unloaded cash from his wallet to pay. He brought some plates to the back and by the time he'd returned out front they'd left and he could finally breathe easy. Still, a lingering sense of disappointment arrived at their leave, silently wishing he could have gotten over his feelings so they could have talked more.

Cleaning up the rest of the table, Michael grabbed the check and cash, noting that Geoff had left him a twenty for his tip, as well as a hastily scribbled note on the back of the check. It was a list of odd names; Brownman, JackP, DGgeoff, GavinoFree, and BM Vagabond. Under that was a message.

  
_'Our gamertags, add us if you want to get your ass beat in Halo or GTA - Geoff_

_P.S. - Gavin bet me fifty bucks you won't add us, help me win and I'll treat you to dinner with us next time, if you're into it that is ;) '_

Michael rung up the sale, a small, excited smile on his face, before shoving the check into his pocket. The boss wouldn't notice a missing slip, and he had a feeling that was one note he didn't want his coworkers to see.


End file.
